Inferno's
by succubus tales
Summary: Anastasia's breaks out of her shell on the night of her 21th birthday and does something completely out of the ordinary. She goes home with a handsome, mysterious stranger that just happens to take her virginity away. The next day she tries to forget all about it, thinking it won't ever happen again, but she's in for a surprise when she sees who her new professor is.


**1.**

"Are you sure about this?" Anastasia asked chewing on her lip. She twirled a third time in front of the lengthy mirror. "I don't feel so confident."

"That's because you think too much." Kate sighed waving a hand in dismissal of her friend's thoughts. "Just trust me on this, okay? You look incredible."

"Not so sure…" She mumbled to herself. Her eyes caught hold of her reflection on the mirror once more and she winced internally. Her dress was too tight, it barely reached her mid-thigh and the neckline was way too low for her standards. The six inches heels made her nervous to even pace around so she resumed to staying put in her place, rubbing her trembling hand through her wild hair.

Anastasia was ready to have fun, too much heartbreak filled her life. She never knew her father and her mother wasn't an example to go by; she was alcoholic and a rather lousy parental figure. All her life she struggled to earn whatever she possessed; her scholarship, her tiny house, her freedom. Yet somehow that didn't seem enough, there was a void she couldn't understand, couldn't place. It scared the hell out of her, so she closed herself in her studies, in her own mind. All social life she had was due to Kate, her only and best friend, the one that kept pushing her to get out of her own shell.

It was easier said than done. For Kate life was simple, her parents were beyond rich, she was drop dead gorgeous, her personality was a blast, whatever she wished to have she would get it in a blink of an eye. She didn't have a care in the world. And why would she, when things work out so well for her through out the years?

"Oh come on Ana," She said with a chastising tone. "You're not going to stay there all depress and shit on your own birthday!"

Anastasia blinked away the sorrow that was hidden under her heavily make-upped eyes. Reluctantly she nodded and grabbed her purse, somehow she had a feeling this night wouldn't go as expected but Kate was right, she was always on the safe side, and since life was so unpredictable and breathtaking she should make the most out of it and enjoy her last semester.

It didn't take them long to reach the club. The city wasn't very big and good nightclubs were scarce, managing only to survive due to the students that lived nearby during the scholastic year. Kate hopped off the car almost bouncing up and down, her friend didn't match her enthusiasm mainly because she could barely walk let alone jump on hers high heels.

"ID's please," The security man asked on the entrance. There was no line up so it was a good thing, since Anastasia thought she would have died in the cold if she had to stand there much longer.

"Oh my god, you can give them your real ID Ana, isn't that exciting?" Kate kept bouncing, leaving her friend a bit off balance. "It's her birthday," She squealed to the man as a way of explaining.

"Well, birthday girl, a princess like you should wear a tiara." He winked and smiled deviously. Kate seemed so excited about the ordeal she was about to pass out, but Anastasia only nodded in acknowledgment not really sure what to say. Flirtation wasn't her forte. Clearly.

"He was hitting on you," The blond whispered after they walked inside. "He was kind of cute, don't you think?"

Ana just shrugged. "I'm not really interested."´

"God, you're really tough! Hey, there's Jamie! Jamie!" Kate called out to a group of young ladies who were standing in a booth happily chatting and giggling. They all turned to greet them, they were other students at their college. Anastasia knew them by now but they weren't really her friends. She never truly integrated.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone chanted in an overly tipsy way.

"Thank you," The birthday girl whispered embarrassedly. A shot was offered to her and for a slip second she was about to turn it down but the look of disapproval on Kate's face made her think twice. It was her special day, after all, and she was set on having a good time. Surely a drink would help that, right?

Without further thoughts she tilted the glass up and drowned the burning liquid into her throat. A warm sensation spread from her tongue to the rest of her body making her skin tingle. _Not so bad_, she mused to herself with a little smile.

Indeed it wasn't bad at all, she kept ordering drinks, and after awhile good judgment was no longer on her rational part of the brain. The group of girls managed to place a tiara on her head – just like the doorman suggested – and due to her excited state, Anastasia found it funny instead of silly. She wasn't drunk, giving her mother's example she would refuse to ever get to that level, but the amount of alcohol she had on her system served to diminish her inhibitions.

"Let's dance!" Rae shouted, she was one of Kate's friends, and was with the group. Again Anastasia's first instinct was too refuse that idea, she wasn't confident on her ability to walk let alone dance on her shoes, but stopped herself before she could say no.

In the spur of the moment, a sudden urge spread through her, and she got up hastily. "Let's go." She agreed, encouraging the rest of the crew.

Nobody needed to be told twice, everyone bolted out of their seats and onto the dance floor in a split second. Kate stood behind and grabbed Anastasia's arm, a proud look on her features, she smiled kindly to her friend and kissed her brow.

"I'm so glad you're enjoying tonight," And she meant it. Ana could see the sincerity on her eyes. "Let's just make the best of it!"

The brunette nodded delighted that her friend was actually proud of her. If there was a constant on her life, it was probably Kate's friendship, and Anastasia valuable it the most.

On the far corner of the club, stood a man, perfectly hidden by shadows. He was stoically still, his finger stroking the border of his glass, his eyes absently observing the bodies on the dance floor. His gaze followed the group of young ladies that strolled towards the dance floor.

The night club wasn't packed yet so he had full view of what was happening around the space without annoying bodies swinging in his vision field. As the music gave the beat the crew began to sway their hips to it. Every girl seemed to enjoy the moment but there was one little sheep that stood apart.

Christian had been eyeing the brunette since the moment she walked in. She was pretty, yes, and had a tight nice body that, even though, petite had all curves perfectly shaped but there were plenty of gorgeous women hanging around the club. So what drawn him to her wasn't just looks. No, there was something there that he found intriguing and fascinating at the same time. She seemed out of place, awkwardly showing her inexperience in the night life, but inch by inch her restrictions were being stripped off. And he was watching it all with an unexplainable attraction.

Her reserved nature was alluring to Christian and nothing with make him more delirious than to be the one shattering her final inhibitions. His fingers itched to twirl themselves on her long, thick hair but he was waiting for the perfect timing.

After a couple of songs, Christian decided it was pointless to wait any longer, she seemed a bit more used to the dancing thing and looked like she was ready to enjoy his company. Or so he hoped.

Anastasia was finally getting the hang out of the situation, she just needed to be careful enough and not make any brusque movements, the music wasn't slow but it wasn't overly frenetic either, so she was getting along fine. Everyone seemed to be on their own world, involved in their own private thoughts, but most girls had attracted the attention of male pursuers and so, by now, they were swaying with them. Ana didn't have such luck but it was fine. She didn't need a man to make her feel good.

Plus, she was used to not being noticed so it didn't really bother her. She was absorbing herself again in the music that surrounded the ambient when a pair of strong arms snaked around her waist and brought her lower-half against another. Startled, she tried to turn around, she wiggled her torso in a way that her head would face the one trapping her but her assaulter didn't have any of that.

The grip of his hands increased and with the help of his rocked-hard chest he kept her in place. Christian didn't want Anastasia to see him just yet. He wanted to dance first. She was apprehensive though because she wasn't used to being manhandled like that and she had no idea of what to do. Should she go with the flow or slap the man for assuming she'd be interested in this? Was this how men picked up women in bars and clubs?

She was so unsure her body stiffened and became rigid as a wooden-board. The manly hands that were resting on her hips loosened their tight grasp and began rubbing light circles on her body, running up and down the length of her waist till her thighs. Though there was a piece of fabric separating them from personal contact, she felt as if his movements burned into her skin. A shiver ran down her spine but she was far from cold.

"Relax." Christian whispered in her hear, scratching her neck with his light stubble. His voice had an exotic accent.

Anastasia shuddered from a sudden and unexpected wave of desire. She wasn't seeing the man that was grabbing her, yet the way he kept her still, the way his incredibly big and strong hands moved, the way his rough cheek felt against her neck, the way heat radiated from his body and, particularly, the way his voice sounded, so hoarse and sultry and low, made her want to do things she never thought possible.

Christian's body begun to move, slowly but in pace with the song, he rubbed himself gently on her back and after a while she decided to enjoy. What harm could come from it? Plus, she _was _trying to work on her insecurities. Dancing this close and personal with a male was just the last thing she needed to do in order to accomplish that.

Her companion leaned in and kissed her neck in a feather-like way when he saw that her hips were staring to move too. She felt his smile against the back of her neck and growing a bit more confident, she pushed back her ass into his groin.

He was too big, even with her heels, but with a little maneuver and a bit of wiggling she managed to get it done. A gutturally sensual growl escaped his lips and he kissed her neck once more, this time more forcefully bringing in a bit of teeth into the mix.

It was Anastasia's turn to moan but the sound was so foreigner to her she didn't even recognize her own voice. It was sexy and womanly and she wasn't used to feel so needy. That noise only furthered Christian's ministrations. He nibbled more aggressively, biting the soft, tender flesh with more enthusiasm. If he thought that would scare her away he was deadly mistaken because she only groaned louder.

His tongue darted out and he traced the path between her neck and the sensitive spot behind her ear. Anastasia let out a little yelp of excitement when he found that place and ground harder against him. Through the thick fabric of his jeans she could feel something coming alive. She should have been shocked, since it was the first time she ever felt anything alike, but instead a wave of pride swept through her. She hadn't seen the man yet, but regardless of it, he was a man and was treating her like his equal. Like a sexual partner. And she was the one that was causing his hunger.

Surprisingly enough she felt good and confident. Christian understood that too and, grasping roughly her hips, he pushed her fiercely against his growing erection.

"I'm so hard right now." He growled into her ear once more. Anastasia legs turned into jelly. His language was so crude. So raw. And she got so turned on by hearing him say so that she wasn't able to support her own weight anymore. "I want to taste you so bad."

Luckily Christian didn't buckle like her. One of his hands ran the length of her dress till it reached her bare leg and, teasingly, began to stroke it with his thumb. "So soft," He murmured into her hair.

Anastasia was still too entranced by the new feelings she was getting from his touch to even feel preoccupied about what he was doing. And most importantly, where he was doing it. They were still at the club and still in the dance floor, but as her eyes open to peer around she saw that they were no longer standing in the middle of the sweaty bodies but instead in a far corner of the room.

She wasn't sure when they had moved but here they were, private to preying eyes, and Christian was trying hard to fight back the smile that threatened to stretch on his lips. She was innocent and dazzlingly and sweet. He wanted to have her in all ways he could think off.

She was slowly succumbing to his touch and he was enjoying every second of it. His fingers pushed farther up on her inner thigh until they reach the hem of her dress. Luckily it was a short dress and more luckily he was skillful enough to get it past it without drawing too much attention. Temptingly his index finger searched for her core while his thumb kept smoothing the hairless flesh of her skin.

Anastasia's next moan came out a lot more intense than she cared to admit. His teasing was getting the best out of her. She wished so badly to be touched in a way she had never been before. She wanted so badly to feel like she was desired, like she was powerful, like she was wanted.

Without much thinking she grabbed his hand and pressed it hard against her throbbing sex. She needed him and he was more than willing to help her with that. Christian's fingers slide directly into her sensitive parts and as he started to rub her through her lacy panties and they both shivered in delight when they realized just how wet she really was.

She wanted to feel his skin on hers but he refused to do so. He kept massing and pinching and rubbing through the scrappy fabric of her panties making her both breathless and exasperated.

He drowned his index into her slit and circled it one more time before abruptly taking it out. Anastasia whimpered at the loss of his warmth but Christian really wanted to taste her. _Badly_. So he drew his finger to his mouth and gently licked it until it was perfectly clean.

He brought it to her lips afterwards and though most of her juices were already in his mouth, he wanted her to suck him too just so he could feel her plump lips circling tightly his flesh. Without needing a word Anastasia immediately popped her mouth open and let his wet finger slide through her parted lips. Her tongue twirled around the length and she sucked with real eagerness.

It was still amazing how she was cooperating with this all instead of walking away in shame and outrage but the thick cloud of desire was too heavy on her mind and was making her act irrationally, listening to her primal instincts instead of her civilized ones. For once in her life it felt good. _It felt right_. And she had never felt this amount of necessity or chemistry before.

Christian was surprised at how bad he wanted her too. Obviously he was a man who enjoyed the pleasures of the flesh and was never one to hide his desires but the burning sensation that was spreading through his body was becoming unbearable. He wanted nothing more than to throw the petite brunette into a booth and rip her dress apart with his bare hands, he wanted to push himself onto her, make her feel his rocked-hard erection, rub himself forcefully on her, nibble and suck and lick every inch of her skin until all that came out of her mouth were pleas and begs.

_God_, he wanted to savage her body like he never wanted anything before.

And he said just that. "I want you." He whispered deadly low, pressing his groin more evidently into her round ass. "Come with me to my place."

Normally Anastasia would say no, no way in hell. But tonight because of the drinks she had or the resolution she had taken or the fact that it was her birthday or simply the unbearable desire she had growing between her thighs, she nodded without thinking.

_What is wrong with you?_ She screamed to herself. She hadn't even seen the man, yet for some reason, that didn't seem as important as getting his body in close contact with hers.

"I'll give you a birthday you'll never forget." He promised. And she believed.

"Okay," She agreed weakly, speaking for the first time.

Her voice was soft and sweet and it sent a shiver down Christian's spine. He turned her around quickly and looked straight into her eyes, just to make sure she wanted this as much as him. At first she was reluctant to meet his gaze, afraid to face him and the reality of what that implied, but he was insistent and she didn't fight it too hard.

Anastasia lifted her chin, bracing herself to face the owner of those hands that gave so much pleasure, but she wasn't ready for what she saw. When her eyes meet his, all air was knocked out of her lungs. There were no fair words to describe what she was witnessing. He was taller than what she thought possible, his hair was dark in the dim lighting but his eyes were the lightest shade of grey she had ever seen. Anastasia didn't know such coloring was possible.

A sudden rush of embarrassment swept through her. What was she thinking going home with a man this gorgeous? He was way out of her league. He was probably only interested in her because he hadn't had a good take at her appearance or her friends. They were prettier. And hotter. He should be aiming to get one of them.

Christian didn't move though, he watched as the sea of emotions unraveled in front of him through her eyes but he gave her some space to just to it on her own. He was struck by how shinny her eyes were and how flawless her skin appeared. His desire didn't diminish in a bit and seeing how she was feeling so hesitant he picked up her hand and shoved it against his groin.

He couldn't let he get away. He wanted her so badly.

"You do feel it?" He asked leaning dangerously close. Her breath hitched. "That's what you're doing to me. I want to fuck you really bad. Come home with me."

It wasn't his style to beg this openly for sex but he wasn't thinking straight and he didn't want her insecurities to come and snatch her away from his grip.

That must have worked because Anastasia slowly nodded, biting her plump lip, and moaning lowly. Her eyes grew shinier with desire and Christian couldn't help but thrive with it, imagining how it must be when she climaxes.

In a needy induced trance she didn't even though about her friends anymore. All she wanted to do was feel this strange man's body pressed naked against hers and his painfully big erection rightfully shoved inside her. Nothing really matter in the moment. Anastasia didn't care that she was a virgin or that she knew nothing about him. She cared only to receive and give pleasure. To enjoy life.

They exit the club quickly and walked through the empty streets. Apparently he didn't have a car. They didn't share another word. She didn't know his name and he didn't know hers.

After a five minutes walk they came to a halt, near a tall, modernly looking building that made Anastasia's eyes bulge out of her orbits. It looked so expensive and, indeed, it was. They passed through the security guy that bid them goodnights and into the metallically shinny elevator.

Christian couldn't hold on anymore and as soon as the doors closed he launched himself towards Anastasia. His fist twirled between the strands of her hair and his lips came crashing down on hers. She was surprised at first but quickly succumbed to his passion. Her mouth opened timidly and his tongue swept inside, dancing with hers, tasting every bit she had to offer.

Her legs automatically wrapped around his hips and he caught hold of her body with one hand while the other kept her face in place. They nibbled on each other lips and sucked on each other flesh until the doors opened again and Christian carried her out of that tiny space and into a seriously spacious apartment. He was so fast, she didn't even understand how he opened the door in the first place, but before she could blink her body was tightly pressed against the wall and his tongue was licking her neck.

"Oh God," She panted breathlessly when his hand began to descend towards her breasts. His finger pinched her hardened nipples until she couldn't take the teasing anymore. "Please," She begged.

He assisted to her plead and move his mouth from her collarbone to her chest, licking her nipples temptingly through her dress but quickly moving the fabric away. A growl escaped his lips when he first saw her pink little nubs eager to be touched and bitten. He couldn't help but pinch them, probably harder than he should, but they were just so perfect it was hard to resist.

Her breasts were full and perfectly shaped. It complimented her figure well and it gave Christian a hell of an ache between his groins. He couldn't handle this need anymore. Small jolts of electricity ran through his skin every time he touched her and he wanted nothing more than to burry himself deep inside her tight flesh.

In a swift motion he threw both his t-shirt and her dress away from their bodies and picked her up once more, carrying her as quickly as possible to the bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed and began to unbuckle his belt.

Anastasia's eyes were strained on the fine specimen that stood in front of her. He had the most perfectly sculpted upper-body she had ever seen – not that she had seen many but still… – and the way his chest's hair appeared so smooth and silky made her want to ran her hands wildly through it and lick every inch of his chest. She was so wet with desire it was dripping down her thighs.

Even only with her underwear on, she didn't felt embarrass or stop to think things through, if anything the cloud of desire just grew thicker and thicker, making it hard to even breathe let alone think.

His jeans fell flat on the floor along with his briefs. She gulped when she saw his erection. It was so hard and long and thick it was probably going to rip her apart. Yet, she didn't mind and instead wanted very badly to pound by it.

She didn't know where this inner confidence was coming from but she was enjoying it. So when Christian stopped just inches from her and asked if she was sure, she didn't hesitate to answer.

"I'm sure." Anastasia assured calmly, her voice heavy with excitement.

"Good. I want to fuck you in every position you can imagine and then repeat it all over again, in ever surface available."

She shivered. His eyes told her just how sincere he was being and sultriness in his voice made her heart beat faster. Should she tell him now that she had never done this before?

Anastasia wasn't sure. She didn't want him to back down now that she was here, eager and ready to be taken, so she decided not to tell and just pretend. Perhaps he wouldn't notice it.

She was wrong, he did notice but when he did, he was so far inside her it was a damnation to stop it all. Christian would have preferred to cut off his arm to have to take his painfully hard dick from inside this tight pussy so he just growled his frustration away.

"You should have told me." He warned angrily.

"Please don't stop." She begged, a sudden rush of fear spreading through her.

"Oh, no. Now, I'm not going to stop." He assured her with a predatory look on his face. "Now, I'm going to show you why you should never lie to me."

And he did. Not at first though. The first time he was gentle, he was battling hard to not come immediately inside her so much was his desire, so he took it slow trying to pleasure her alone. She came undone in a matter of minutes, shouting up to the skies words that sounded like prays coming from her mouth. Christian didn't last long after that.

He knew that after she would be sore, but he was still filled with excitement and anger, and he wanted her to remember him the next day wherever she moved, so he didn't wait long before he was deeply buried inside her once again.

"Oh, fuck!" Anastasia moaned when she came for the second time. That was the best sensation she had ever experienced.

And that was the best night of her life. Over and over again.

* * *

Anastasia entered the classroom almost limping. Her body was so sore she barely could sit straight. Indeed that handsome stranger had taken care of given her a birthday she would never forget. And a couple of marks and hickeys too.

She sighed in relief when she saw the professor wasn't in the room just yet. It was the last day of her first semester. She was a major in Literature but she decided taking a class of Italian would be amazing, so she took it as a minor.

And now here she was, feeling tired and sleepy and quite ashamed of her behavior last night, right in the class that she was so excited about. How could she let that happen? Going home with a strange man was something she had never done or even wildly dreamt off. And yet she gave her virginity to one just like that. She didn't even learn his name.

She felt so guilty when she woke up earlier in the dawn that she tiptoed out of his house before he could wake up and saw what a miserable looking woman she really was.

She sank into a chair in the middle of the classroom, normally she would sit at the front but she was too afraid of falling asleep to do that. Taking a pen and a notebook, she began to draw meaningful things on the blank pages, trying to ignore the vivid images of her sex-escape last night. It was hard though.

The room was filled with low murmurs from the other students, but she was too distracted to pay attention to whatever they were saying. The door cracked open and the room fell in deep silence immediately. As if on cue, her pen fell to the ground making an echoing sound that reverberated through the space. She blushed and quickly got down to get it.

If anyone noticed her clumsiness no-one said a word, all she listened was a couple of steps. The professor moved towards his secretary.

"Good morning." He said. Everyone was still quiet, completely in awe of this new man. "I'm Christian Grey and I'll be giving the Italian classes this semester."

Her fingers were just reaching the pen when her heart stopped. _His voice_. There was something familiar with his voice. She shot up straight in her seat, dragging her chair in the process and attraction the attention of everyone with its startling noise.

The professor's eyes gazed towards her place too and his heart stopped beating as well.

_Fuck_, Christian thought.

"Oh my God," Anastasia muttered under her breath when she realized the truth.

The beautifully, handsome stranger who just happened to take her virginity, was now her Italian professor.

Could life get any worst?


End file.
